


For Always

by Hair_and_Bones_and_Little_Teeth



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Maniggy - Freeform, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hair_and_Bones_and_Little_Teeth/pseuds/Hair_and_Bones_and_Little_Teeth
Summary: Even in the crazy, hectic, drug-filled life of a rockstar, there are the rather-dull in between moments; mellow even. The moments in which one has the time to think and reflect, to, despite any selfish streaks, appreciate what they have.Or....Brian is being a thoughtful asshole and Jeordie’s just trying to catch a buzz





	For Always

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Speed of Pain. 
> 
> This was written a while ago, but I thought it was nice enough to post. I believe I’d meant for it to be set in the Mechanical Animals era. 
> 
> Sadly, I do not own any members of, or Marilyn Manson as a whole.

Marilyn does not like change. He knows that it's unavoidable. That it's something that must happen in order to grow, but nonetheless he does not like it. Even changes made to himself are uncomfortable and unnerving at times; Surprising how much anxiety could come with a new haircut or a daring outfit choice. Most everything works out fine, but the annoyance lies in the process of changing. The _uncertainty_ of change.

 

Lost in his own narrative thoughts, his eyes linger on the man several feet away, who is elegantly hunched over a counter-top cluttered with makeup products, violently snorting a line of white powder.

Twiggy.

Jeordie.

Jeordie doesn't change, Marilyn notes fondly. Jeordie is still the friendly, mischievous, stoner-boy that Brian had befriended years ago (albeit a lot less sober).

Jeordie- or Twiggy, dazed and confused, still seems to take notice of the close observation, lifting his head and offering a dopey grin to his companion.

 

Brian extends an arm.

"C'mere." He orders simply, his tone by no means harsh or grating.

A soft request hidden in a demand.

Jeordie sniffles, he rubs at his crooked nose and lifts a free hand, signaling Brian to wait with a finger.

"Hold on- I'm gonna...get this second line.. then..." He trails off, mumbles growing too soft for Brian's ears to catch as the bassist leans down to repeat actions previous, snorting loudly.

 

"Motherfucker. I said come here." Brian teases endearingly, gesturing to his side; to a free cushion of the dressing room's leather sofa.

Jeordie waves a hand, dismissively, again muttering something too quiet to hear.

It sounds unimportant.

And regardless of whatever had been said, after a few moments of sighing and sniffling, Jeordie's made his way to the couch, collapsing at Brian's side like a wet rag.

Brian, without delay, tosses an arm around Jeordie's back, and tries pulling him closer, to which Jeordie is compliant, shifting and slumping lethargically against the singer's side, head and dreaded-mop of hair coming to a rather-gentle rest on Brian's shoulder.

Brian pillows his cheek on Jeordie's dreads, lifting his free hand to gently brush any particularly troublesome strands from his face.

 

They make themselves comfortable like this.

Silent, but comfortable; Familiar.

The sensation of some deep-seeded affection between the two _too-close_ friends is like a little slice of home no matter the setting.

It feels the same as it did before they were fucked up on various substances.

It feels the same as it did before they'd started touring to the point of exhaustion.

It feels the same as it did before Jeordie had joined the band; when they were friends before coworkers.

It hasn't changed.

 

"I love you." Brian murmurs aloud, thumb stroking at Jeordie's shoulder as the barely-younger man rouses against him.

"Wuh...?" Jeordie questions dumbly, blinking himself back to reality from wherever his mind had run off to.

"I **said** ," Brian begins, abrasively, gently knocking his knuckles against the side of his companion's head.

"I said, I love you." He clarifies, calmly, glancing down to the bassist.

Jeordie's reaction is subtle- if there's one to be noticed at all.

"Oh." He breathes out casually, just to parrot a reply.

"Love you too..."

 

At Jeordie's mumbled reciprocation, the ghost of a grin threatens to tug on Brian's painted lips.

"I know."

That hasn't changed either.


End file.
